


Утреннее наслаждение

by fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020 (fandomAkatsukiNoYona), mizuame



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Forest Sex, Gay Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism, fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAkatsukiNoYona/pseuds/fandom%20Akatsuki%20no%20Yona%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuame/pseuds/mizuame
Summary: Принцесса Йона начала познавать себя и возможности своего тела, и, как всегда, за ней подтянулись Хак и драконы.
Relationships: Jae-Ha/Kija/Son Hak/Yona, Jae-Ha/Shin-Ah (Akatsuki no Yona), Kija/Son Hak, Son Hak/Yona
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: AkaYona: ФБ2020|09: миди R-NC17, Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Утреннее наслаждение

Переход между городами по лесной дороге порядком измотал принцессу, и она чувствовала себя ужасно уставшей. Казалось, еще несколько шагов, и она просто рухнет прямо на землю. Она старалась не показывать, как утомилась, но Юн заметил, что-то не так. Пара беспокойных взглядов — и вот уже на ее недомогание обратил внимание Киджа, а потом и Хак. Небольшой совет постановил устраиваться на привал до завтра. Йона еле дождалась, пока верные драконы организовали ее спальное место в корнях большого дерева, и рухнула спать. Стоило ей закрыть глаза, как она провалилась в глубокий сон.

Йона проснулась посреди ночи абсолютно отдохнувшей. Она поднялась и осмотрелась: все вокруг спали. После долгого похода и сна хотелось освежиться. Йона припомнила, что они выбрали место рядом с горной речкой, где был небольшой водопад, и, стараясь никого не побеспокоить, отправилась его искать.

Обнаружить небольшую речку не составило труда. Она была не совсем рядом с лагерем, но стоило немного пройти в нужном направлении, как Йона услышала шум воды. Чтобы дойти до берега, потребовалось пять минут неспешной прогулки. Йона вышла к журчащей воде и залюбовалась: в легком рассветном мареве речка выглядела просто волшебно и манила к себе.

Йона разделась и вошла в холодную реку. Кожа тут же покрылась мурашками, так что планы хорошенько искупаться пришлось отложить. Йона ополоснулась и скорее выскочила на берег, но нескольких минут в остывшей за ночь воде ей хватило, чтобы замерзнуть. Пришлось растирать сначала руки, потом тело. Касаясь груди и сосков, Йона почувствовала странное тепло и томление, разливающееся внизу живота. Прикоснувшись к себе там, Йона почувствовала острое желание продолжить. Она погладила живот, потом опустила руку ниже и скользнула между ног, мягко проведя пальцами по покрытым короткими кудрявыми волосами складочкам.

Ощущение было очень приятное, и хотелось еще. Но просто стоять оказалось довольно неудобно, и Йона оглянулась в поисках опоры. Она увидела большое дерево, к которому можно было прислониться спиной. Йона подняла плащ, накинула его на плечи и привалилась к стволу. Контраст холодного воздуха и теплой ткани принес необычные и новые для нее ощущения. Лопатки и ягодицы коснулись грубого дерева — текстура чувствовалась даже через плащ, и Йона немного поерзала, устраиваясь поудобнее. Она начала гладить себя одной рукой по животу и груди, а другой — по бедрам и волосам внизу, не касаясь пока самых чувствительных мест. Приятные ощущения пробегали по телу волнами, Йона облизнула пересохшие губы и прикрыла глаза.

С каждым движением яркость ощущений нарастала. Йона коснулась обеими руками груди, лаская и пощипывая соски. Томление внизу живота становилось все более ощутимым, каждое прикосновение к коже отдавалось там приятной волной. Йона передвинулась и чуть расставила ноги, чтобы обеспечить себе удобный доступ. Она начала вновь касаться себя — сначала нежно и аккуратно, изучая свои ощущения, потом — смелее. Она гладила сначала половые губы, потом — коснулась клитора и вздрогнула всем телом от приятных ощущений. Йона провела пальчиком, собирая смазку и перемещая ее на клитор, а потом начала дразнить его.

Быстро или медленно, длительными поглаживаниями и короткими касаниями — Йона трогала себя по-разному, наслаждаясь ощущениями. Какое-то время ей все время казалось, что-то не так. Прикосновения были приятными, интересными, но оставляли ощущение какой-то неудовлетворенности. Наконец она нашла ритм, с которым ее возбуждение все росло, а ощущения становились ярче и ярче. Продолжая двигать рукой и поглаживать грудь, пощипывая соски, она инстинктивно знала: развязка близко.

**Хак**

Хак проснулся с ощущением, что чего-то не хватает. Он поднялся, оглянулся и с ужасом понял: принцесса исчезла. Хак подскочил на месте, лихорадочно вертя головой во все стороны. Рядом с трудом продрал глаза Юн.

— Ты чего? — спросил он сонным голосом.

— Где принцесса? — нервно рявкнул Хак, заставив Юна поморщиться.

— Проснулась недавно и ушла туда. Умыться, наверное, не кипиши, — пробурчал он, завернулся покрепче в походный плащ и устроился поудобнее обратно спать. Хак немного успокоился, но решил проверить, все ли хорошо. Он помнил эту речку: берег там был ненадежный, а дно — каменистое и скользкое.

Хак отправился прямиком к реке и почти дошел до водопада, когда увидел Йону. Он уже хотел окликнуть ее, но открывшаяся картина заставила его замереть на месте. Он понял, что принцесса стояла рядом с деревом только в плаще и…

Худая фигурка, тонкая рука в ритмичном движении, полуприкрытые глаза и качающиеся груди заставили Хака мгновенно возбудиться. Показываться на глаза принцессе в таком виде Хак ни за что не рискнул бы, да и как она отреагирует, узнав, что он увидел ее за этим…

Хак сделал несколько шагов в сторону и скрылся за кустарником. Стоящий колом член требовал внимания, а прекрасное тело принцессы возбуждало все сильнее. Хак огладил себя несколько раз прямо по ткани и задержал дыхание, чтобы не застонать. В то же время он не мог оторваться от этого великолепного зрелища: Йона начала двигать рукой быстрее и тяжело задышала. Она была так прекрасна, что Хак неосознанно подошел ближе, выбирая лучшее место для наблюдения.

Скрытый кустами, он остановился, приспустил одежду и начал ласкать себя, сначала медленно, потом смелее и смелее. Он дрочил, глядя на Йону, стараясь запомнить каждую черточку ее прекрасного тела. Ему хотелось сорваться с места, смять ее в объятьях, ворваться в ее нежную плоть и двигаться, двигаться, двигаться.

Совсем немного ласк и возбуждающего зрелища оказалось достаточно, чтобы Хаку стало тяжело молчать. Он почти стонал, вбиваясь в руку, сжимая член и проводя грубыми пальцами по тонкой коже головки. Чтобы не издать ни звука, не спугнуть принцессу, Хак прикусил костяшку указательного пальца. Боль отрезвила, возбуждение схлынуло, но не ушло. Не исчезло и прекрасное видение, в котором Йона ласкала сама себя, такая нежная, сексуальная, развратная.

Хак знал: тронуть принцессу означало навредить ей, поэтому он оставался на месте, позволяя себе лишь наслаждаться прикосновениями собственной ладони. Вторая волна возбуждения была уже не такой острой, и Хак не торопился, не желая кончить раньше, чем принцесса получит удовольствие. Он стоял за кустами, наблюдая за Йоной, и ласкал член в медленном, ровном ритме. В какой-то момент возбуждение достигло пика, и Хак сжал член у основания, не давая себе разрядки. Это было почти болезненно, но Хак только закусил губу, продолжая наблюдать за тем, что делает Йона.

Третья волна возбуждения начала подниматься в нем, и он продолжил дразнить себя, кусая губы от острых, почти болезненных ощущений. Поникший ненадолго член встал вновь, и организм потребовал разрядки. Хак облизал губы и продолжил ласкать себя. Сердце колотилось как бешеное, напряжение все нарастало и нарастало, и вскоре Хак уже не замечал ничего, кроме своего дикого желания и прекрасного тела Йоны.

**Киджа**

Киджа проснулся, услышав бурчание Юна. Сначала он подумал, что это просто тупой охранник не может спокойно спать, но, осознав, что принцесса куда-то ушла, почти подскочил на месте. Если с ней что-то случилось, он должен быть рядом! Не обращая внимания на в очередной раз проснувшегося Юна, Киджа двинулся вслед за Хаком, стараясь понять, куда он направился. Некоторое время Киджа бесцельно бродил по лесу, пока не увидел синее кимоно Хака. Он хотел уже было окликнуть его, как взгляд его опустился вниз…

Хак стоял со спущенными штанами и, видимо, справлял нужду. Киджа хотел было вернуться, разозленный, — они ведь обсудили, в какую сторону ходить! Не всем приятно наблюдать за чужими естественными потребностями! Но стоило ему присмотреться, как Киджа понял: Хак занят совсем иным делом. Понимание, что именно делает человечишка, всколыхнуло в Кидже древние желания. Он почувствовал, как наливается кровью его собственный член, как начинает шуметь в ушах, как тело становится горячим и отзывчивым.

Шокированный своей реакцией, Киджа сделал несколько шагов назад и наткнулся на дерево. Неожиданная преграда лишила его сил к сопротивлению, и он потянулся к себе, не в силах противостоять зову крови и мужской природы. Освобождая крупный сочащийся смазкой член из плена ткани, Киджа даже не задумался о том, что Хак может в любой момент развернуться и увидеть его. Все, что он хотел, — ослабить это сумасшедшее желание, которое родилось в нем.

Киджа ласкал себя торопливо, сбивчиво, неаккуратно. Он спешил, желая поскорее достичь разрядки, но собственная суетливость мешала ему сосредоточиться, найти нужный ритм и дойти до пика. Он то и дело сбивался, теряя напряжение, а в какой-то момент нервозности прибавил и страх быть обнаруженным. Киджа хотел остановиться и сбежать, хотя бы скрыться с глаз Хака, но не мог заставить себя прерваться даже на секунду, желая получить наслаждение прямо сейчас.

Хаотичные движения, страх, что его раскроют, полуголое тело Хака — все это распаляло желание Киджи. Рукой дракона он потянулся к своей заднице, аккуратно касаясь ануса. Горячий жесткий палец скользнул внутрь, находя простату и проходясь по ней, вызывая разряд удовольствия. Киджа резко выдохнул и замер, как замер и Хак в нескольких шагах впереди.

Секунда — и Хак вновь начал двигаться. Киджа выровнял дыхание. Член его требовал внимания, и Киджа продолжил ласкать его одной рукой, второй аккуратно проникая внутрь себя. С каждым касанием простаты ощущения становились все более яркими. В какой-то момент Киджа уже перестал смотреть на Хака и начал просто ласкать себя, прикрывая глаза. Ритм выровнялся, и пружина внутри него начала медленно сжиматься, ведя тело к финалу.

**Дже-Ха**

Дже-Ха разбудили переговоры Хака и Юна. Зеленый дракон потянулся, потом нехотя поднялся и почесал бок. Хотелось окунуться и освежиться в том водопаде, где он уже купался вечером. Дже-Ха оттолкнулся посильнее и прыгнул. Он приземлился на раскидистом старом дубе недалеко от реки. Еще одного прыжка было бы достаточно, чтобы оказаться прямо на берегу прохладного водоема. Дже-Ха осмотрелся в поисках подходящей площадки, и ему открылась прекрасная картина: с одной стороны дуба недалеко от воды он увидел принцессу, что стояла, прислонившись к дереву, и мастурбировала рукой. С другой стороны — чуть подальше и в кустах с бешеными глазами Хак надрачивал сам себе, не отрывая глаз от Йоны. Не укрылось от сидящего на высоте Дже-Ха и лицо Киджи, который во все глаза смотрел на Хака и рваными движениями ласкал собственный член.

Дже-Ха усмехнулся. Упускать такой момент было бы обидно. Он немного переместился на дереве, чтобы листва скрывала его от глаз находящихся внизу товарищей, и принялся аккуратно развязывать шнуровку на одежде. Напрягшаяся плоть обещала ему немало удовольствия.

Дже-Ха не любил торопиться ни в сексе, ни в самоудовлетворении. Он расстегнул тунику и коснулся себя тонкими длинными пальцами. Он хотел дать себе разогреться, почувствовать. У него давно никого не было и возможности самоудовлетвориться тоже, поэтому Дже-Ха медлил. Он переводил взгляд то на Йону, которая нежилась и ласкала себя в удовольствие, то на Хака, пожирающего ее бешеными глазами и так же бешено дрочившего, то на Киджу, такого умильного в своем страхе быть застигнутым. Наблюдая все это, Дже-Ха гладил себя по торсу, изредка касаясь небольших темных сосков. Хотелось положить руку на пах, но Дже-Ха продолжал легкие ласки, зная: разумное ожидание дарит больше удовольствия.

Раздразнив себя достаточно, Дже-Ха снял брюки и начал гладить себя вокруг паха. Он намеренно не касался вставшего и налившегося члена, уделяя внимание низу живота, бедрам, иногда — ягодицам. Если бы он был дома на своей кровати, он бы обязательно скользнул пальцем внутрь, чтобы подразнить себя посильнее, а может быть, и достал бы пару игрушек, с которыми проще всего было дотянуться до точки удовольствия. Но здесь, на дереве, ему были неудобны такие ласки, так что он обходился нежными дразнящими касаниями.

Хорошенько себя разогрев, Дже-Ха мягко взялся за член и тут же прикрыл глаза, стараясь получить максимум удовольствия от ленивой ласки. Он медленно провел ладонью по всей длине возбужденного фаллоса и погладил большим пальцем головку, а потом спустился ниже. Ладонью он прихватил член, чуть прижимая его к животу, и начал медленно перебирать яички пальцами. Потом его рука сместилась на ствол, поглаживая его по всей длине. Он начал неторопливо гладить себя, изредка закрывая кулаком головку. Когда ладонь доходила до нежной кожи, Дже-Ха довольно жмурился и легко улыбался.

По мере того, как вдохновители сексуальных утех Дже-Ха доходили до нужной кондиции, сам он двигал рукой все быстрее и быстрее. В какой-то момент он сосредоточился на головке, стараясь задевать ее как можно чаще и быстрее. Каждое движение приносило небольшой импульс удовольствия, которое становилось все острее и острее. Наконец Дже-Ха показалось, что он почти на пике. Он перевел глаза с обнаженной Йоны и посмотрел вдаль, продолжая интенсивно двигать рукой.

**Шинья**

Спящий довольно чутко Шинья проснулся резко, как от толчка. Его разбудил громкий хруст палки, которая сломалась, когда Дже-Ха оттолкнулся от земли. Он протер глаза и тут же закрыл их маской. Встав с земли, Шинья понял, что природа зовет его облегчиться. Еще вечером они обговорили, что будут ходить по нужде за небольшой пригорок. Тонкая душевная организация Киджи не позволяла ему наблюдать за тем, как другие разбираются со своими естественными потребностями. Шинья, впрочем, был не против: ему тоже претила публичность.

Шинья встал, отряхнул одежду и пошел в нужную сторону. Поднявшись на возвышенность, он на всякий случай оглянулся, чтобы убедиться, что один и за ним не идут никакие белые драконы. Инстинктивно вглядываясь вдаль, Шинья увидел Дже-Ха на огромном дубе. Листва частично скрывала зеленого дракона, но его действия не оставляли простора для фантазий. Или, напротив, именно этот простор и создавали…

Шинья не был маленьким мальчиком и знал, что мужчины постоянно занимаются сексом. Он и сам, бывало, игрался со своими причиндалами и даже получал от этого удовольствие. Для мужиков, мальчишек и даже некоторых девчонок такое времяпрепровождение не было редкостью — Шинья невольно повидал многих благодаря чрезмерно острому зрению. Но такого, чтобы кто-то дрочил, стоя на ветке дерева, открытой всем ветрам, он уж точно еще не встречал.

Зрелище было неожиданным, но внезапно очень захватывающим. Дже-Ха с удобством расположился среди веток, Шинье даже показалось, что он чувствует себя настолько же комфортно, как если бы лежал на каком-нибудь диване в окружении мягких подушек. Он медленно и чувственно ласкал себя, получая удовольствие от каждого движения. Его рука двигалась то быстро, то медленно, то резко, то мягко, будто он специально дразнил сам себя, чтобы как можно дольше продлить это… действие.

Шинья почувствовал, как к его собственному паху приливает кровь. С трудом он оторвался от созерцания рук и налитого кровью члена Дже-Ха и перевел взгляд на его лицо. Легче не стало: Дже-Ха эротично и чувственно прикусил губу, а глаза его были полуприкрыты, на щеках появился легкий румянец. Хотя Шинья сильно завелся, он боялся тронуть себя: стоя на пригорке, он был открыт со всех сторон, а значит, кто-то несомненно увидел бы его за этим… непотребством. Дотронуться до себя хотелось просто мучительно, но Шинья терпел и наблюдал за тем, как Дже-Ха ласкает себя. Отвести взгляд от такого чувственного и довольного зеленого дракона не было сил.

В какой-то момент Шинья собрался с силами, прикрыл глаза и попытался спуститься с холма. Член уткнулся в одежду и коснулся жесткого шва на брюках. Шинья замер и зашипел от острого, почти неприятного удовольствия. Шинья лихорадочно соображал, что делать. Он попытался вспомнить разные противные вещи, но ничего не шло в голову. В итоге Шинья лишь снова вернулся взглядом к Дже-Ха, который, кажется, был на пике…

**Все**

Йона ощущала, как нарастает это необыкновенное чувство, сильнейшее желание, острое напряжение. Внезапно ее тело скрутило будто в судороге, а под кожей разбежались искры удовольствия. Йона вжала пальцы в клитор, пытаясь продлить эйфорию, а потом расслабилась. Она еще немного поласкала себя, уже медленно и лениво. Аккуратные касания горящего тела отправляли по телу легкие импульсы посторгазменного удовлетворения. Через некоторое время желание утихло, и Йона решила собираться. Она уже было пошла одеваться, но потом подумала, что нужно еще раз искупнуться, чтобы освежиться. Она скинула плащ и вновь вбежала в воду, становясь под самый водопад. Холодные струи показались почти приятными. Йона быстро окунулась и выбежала из воды. Ей потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы обсохнуть и одеться. Приведя себя в порядок, Йона отправилась обратно в лагерь.

Наблюдая за принцессой, Хак довел себя почти до грани. Он кончил, как только увидел удовольствие на лице Йоны и то, как лениво она продолжала поглаживать себя после пика. Хак излился сильно, щедро окропив находящиеся рядом кусты своим семенем. Оргазм принес приятную негу и вернул способность соображать. Испугавшись, что принцесса заметит его, Хак быстро оделся, привел себя в порядок и развернулся. Его взгляд наткнулся на Киджу, который стоял и дрочил в нескольких метрах от Хака.

Киджа приоткрыл глаза и увидел, что Хак смотрит прямо на него. Осознание, что его застигли врасплох, заставило его моментально кончить. Он инстинктивно продолжал ласкать расслабленный член, с которого капала сперма, и смотрел на Хака. Нужно было что-то сказать, но он не знал что и только залился красным, как подросток. К счастью, Хак просто усмехнулся и прошел мимо, возвращаясь в лагерь. Киджа выдохнул и понял: все это время его палец был в заднице. Киджа тихо застонал и сполз по дереву. Он опозорился на все сто процентов…

Дже-Ха уже хотел дать себе разрядку, когда перевел взгляд вдаль и увидел, что за ним наблюдают. Не узнать Шинью было сложно, хотя тот стоял в отдалении. Дже-Ха стало интересно, как отреагировал скромник Шинья на такое представление. А что он видел все в подробностях, Дже-Ха не сомневался. Чтобы все узнать, достаточно было одного прыжка, и Дже-Ха не стал задерживаться. Уже в полете он понял, что Шинья стоит растерянный и смущенный, а под одеждой заметен немаленький член… Дело принимало интересный оборот.

Шинья хотел уже было спуститься с пригорка, спрятаться за зелеными ветвями и дать волю рукам и фантазии, как вдруг он увидел, что Дже-Ха смотрит в его сторону. Осознание того, что его застали за этим стыдным подглядыванием, заставило Шинью замереть на месте. Он старался не двигаться, не выдать себя, но Дже-Ха его все равно заметил, а может быть, заметил и кто-то другой.

Дже-Ха улыбнулся, и, судя по всему, он заметил не только Шинью, но и его эрекцию. Уходя из лагеря, Шинья не стал надевать длинный плащ с меховой оторочкой, и теперь его состояние было очевидно любому, и уж конечно он не смог бы обмануть Дже-Ха.

Внезапно Дже-Ха легко оттолкнулся от дерева и приземлился за спиной у Шиньи. Чужие руки обвили торс, развязывая шнуровку на одежде, касаясь голой кожи, дразня и сводя с ума. Шинья хватал ртом воздух, не в силах сопротивляться, и только надеялся, что Дже-Ха не оставит его так. А если даже и оставит, напряжение было таким сильным, что хватило бы пары правильных прикосновений, чтобы кончить.

Шинья потянулся к себе, но Дже-Ха отвел его руку и прошептал: «Потерпи немного». Он аккуратно снял с Шиньи белье, стараясь не касаться напряженного крупного члена, и заставил нагнуться вперед. Шинья инстинктивно упал на колени, Дже-Ха навалился на него сверху. Шинья почувствовал прикосновение разгоряченной кожи и тихо застонал, а когда его яичек коснулся член, неосознанно подался назад. Дже-Ха хрипло засмеялся.

«Не торопись», — прошипел он в ухо Шинье и отстранился.

Понимая, в какой позе стоит, Шинья залился румянцем и попытался встать, но Дже-Ха не дал ему подняться. Он мягко надавил на спину, намекая оставаться в том же положении, а потом провел рукой вдоль спины и по заднице. Вскоре в руке Дже-Ха оказались яички Шиньи, и он зашипел от нахлынувших ощущений. Дже-Ха поигрался с ними и переключился на член.

Если бы дело происходило в постели или хотя бы на ровном пространстве, Шинья давно бы кончил, прекращая эту пытку, но трава кололась, земля холодила, отвлекая и немного раздражая. Страх, что их застанут, придавал пикантности, но тоже мешал в полной мере наслаждаться ситуацией. Дже-Ха же времени не терял. Он подразнил Шинью, лаская член и пощипывая соски, почти доведя его до пика. Но потом он вдруг убрал руки, вызывая разочарованное шипение. Через несколько мгновений ануса Шиньи коснулось что-то холодное.

Такого развития событий Шинья не ожидал. Он дернулся, но твердая рука Дже-Ха остановила его.

«Доверься мне», — тихо прозвучало у самого уха, и вместе с этим в анус начал протискиваться палец. Вторая рука коснулась чуть упавшего члена, заставляя Шинью задрожать от удовольствия.

«Ч-что ты делаешь?» — разлепил пересохшие губы он.

«Тебе будет хорошо, просто расслабься», — ответил Дже-Ха.

Шинья не смог расслабиться сразу, но рука на члене дарила чертовски приятные ощущения, и он сдался. Палец, сначала чуть вошедший в анус, скользнул внутрь на всю длину, оставляя несильное саднящее ощущение. Дже-Ха задвигал им туда-сюда и, когда Шинья расслабился окончательно, вошел уже двумя пальцами. Шинья вздрогнул и напрягся, противясь вторжению, но Дже-Ха не торопился, уделив внимание его члену. Шинья вновь успокоился, позволяя Дже-Ха делать то, что требуется.

Шинья был почти на грани, когда почувствовал, что место пальцев занимает что-то большое и твердое. Дже-Ха вошел одним рывком, заставив Шинью сжать кулаки и тихо застонать. Возбуждение резко спало, и его место заняла саднящая боль в растянутых мышцах. Шинья тяжело сглотнул, попытался медленно отодвинуться, но Дже-Ха крепко зафиксировал его на месте.

«Не дергайся, — прошептал он. — Сейчас все станет хорошо».

Шинья замер. Руки Дже-Ха коснулись сначала его спины, потом пробежались по бокам, потом — потянулись к соскам, напряженным от холода и неприятных ощущений.

Наклоняясь, Дже-Ха немного вышел из Шиньи, и тот вздрогнул и повел задницей, стараясь избавиться от дискомфорта.

«Не торопись», — пожурил его Дже-Ха, прищипывая сосок. Вторая его рука легла на член, что заинтересованно дернулся и вновь начал наливаться кровью. Дже-Ха ласкал Шинью медленно и аккуратно. Он несколько раз прошелся по всей длине члена, потом остановился и сосредоточился на головке, потом еще раз погладил член несколько раз, заставляя Шинью жмуриться от удовольствия. Шинья же привык к ощущению растянутости в заднице и начал потихоньку двигаться. В какой-то момент Дже-Ха тоже качнулся, и Шинью пронзило острое удовольствие.

«Дааа…», — прошептал он неосознанно. Дже-Ха усмехнулся и начал двигаться, иногда меняя угол. Член Шиньи он выпустил, но возбуждение только нарастало. Шинья уже почти стонал, но только понимание того, что они видны всем, заставляло его молчать, прикусывая губы.

Вдруг Дже-Ха вздрогнул и согнулся, а задницу Шиньи затопила горячая сперма. Шинья дернулся, разочарованный, но на его член тут же легла рука Дже-Ха. Он действовал быстро и уверенно и буквально за несколько секунд довел Шинью до разрядки. Когда Шинья перестал вздрагивать от прикосновений, Дже-Ха выскользнул из него и скатился рядом на траву.

— А ты горячий, — сказал он, глядя куда-то в небо. Шинья тут же залился красным. Дже-Ха повернулся к нему и усмехнулся. — Ляг, коленки и так будут болеть.

Шинья, осознав, что все еще стоит в позе собаки посреди холма, поспешно привстал, натянул штаны и улегся на траву. Он почувствовал, как одежда тут же намокла от утренней росы, но не придал этому значения — все равно теперь все стирать. Потом Шинья искоса посмотрел на Дже-Ха. Тот лежал, совершенно не стесняясь своей наготы, расслабленный и спокойный. Он заметил, что Шинья за ним наблюдает, и улыбнулся:

— Что, голубой дракон, о чем думаешь? — спросил он.

— Ни о чем, — поспешно ответил Шинья и отвел взгляд.

— Повторим как-нибудь? — задал вопрос Дже-Ха. Шинья покраснел.

— Я… — он не знал, что ответить. Он хотел повторить, но не признаваться же в таком.

— Тебе понравилось? — уточнил Дже-Ха. Шинья промолчал. Дже-Ха подождал, а потом уверенно резюмировал: — Молчание — знак согласия. Значит, повторим.

Шинья покраснел, но спорить не стал. Он поднялся.

— Я это… Пойду, — сказал он и махнул в сторону, противоположную лагерю, — туда.

Дже-Ха рассмеялся и кивнул.

— Ну, иди, — в голосе его не было насмешки, а звучала какая-то нежность.

— Пойду, — ответил тихо Шинья, окончательно смутившись, и пошел с пригорка. У него остались очень странные ощущения от происходящего и очень яркие. Задница, например, до сих пор саднила.

**Юн**

Юн поднялся совершенно разъяренным. Начиная с середины ночи, его товарищи просыпались, будили его и куда-то уходили. Началось все с Йоны. Хотя с ней как раз все было понятно: принцесса отключилась почти днем, она бы все равно не проспала до утра, как все нормальные люди. Но вот остальные…

Сначала вызняло Хака, еще и подскочил, чертов псих, как будто на них напали. Странно, что разбудил только Юна, а не вообще всех. И даже когда Юн его попытался успокоить — не успокоился, все равно куда-то побрел.

Потом проснулся Киджа. Этот неженка обычно вставал неохотно, куда его сегодня понесло — непонятно. Следующим оказался Дже-Ха, который взлетел черт-те куда с таким треском, будто переломал половину леса. После них Юн честно пытался уснуть снова, но когда и тихоня в маске куда-то убрел, Юн с раздражением поднялся. Ведь вся эта братия скоро вернется и захочет завтрак!

Невыспавшийся, раздраженный, Юн начал разводить огонь, когда вернулся Хак. Юн с подозрением посмотрел на его довольную улыбку, выдал котелок и отправил за водой — чтоб хоть какая-то польза была от этого товарища. Хак засомневался, но в итоге под напором Юна отправился за водой. Следующим вернулся Киджа. Он выглядел каким-то смущенным и одновременно чертовски довольным. Третьим появился почему-то Шинья. И хотя лицо его было скрыто маской, Юн с раздражением заметил какую-то мечтательную улыбку на его губах.

Потом вернулась парочка: Хак с полным котелком воды и Йона. Они необычно громко болтали, оба смущенно смеялись, но тоже были подозрительно счастливыми. Юн отобрал у Хака котелок и начал закидывать туда продукты. Конечно, готовка требовала сосредоточенности и даже любви, но Юн был слишком раздражен, чтобы думать о вкусе.

Последним вернулся Дже-Ха. Он выглядел таким удовлетворенным, будто кот, объевшийся сметаны. У него было отличное настроение, как будто он не проснулся ни свет ни заря и не разбудил всех вокруг! Юну стало немного обидно, почему все такие счастливые, а он один — невыспавшийся и злой?! Хотелось наорать на всех, но претензии предъявлять вроде было не к чему, и Юн нервно помешивал еду в котелке.

Завтрак был почти готов, и Юн отвернулся, чтобы достать специи. Стоило ему выпустить котел из поля зрения, как к нему подобрался Шинья и попытался выловить несколько овощей. Остальные наблюдали за этим с каким-то… умилением?

— Что вы все такие довольные-то?! — наконец взорвался Юн, замахнувшись на Шинью половником. На лицах всех путешественников появилась одинаковая улыбка…

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYona_Fandom_Kombat_2020_text2_RNC17"><img src="https://i1.lensdump.com/i/joOwR0.png" style="display: block; width: 500px; max-width:100%; box-shadow: 0 0 5px rgba(0,0,0,0.2);"></a>`


End file.
